


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: The Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [38]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: DR Gaiden, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: With Kyoko running late, Makoto begins to interview an applicant for an IT teacher and Technician at Hope's Peak Academy, Miu Iruma. But will the would-be Ultimate Inventor be too much for Makoto to handle?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: The Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotFanFicNet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFanFicNet/gifts).



> This oneshot is the result of an ask sent by NotFanFicNet, and takes place after “Tying the Knot”. Please read and review, and enjoy!

_…I wonder what’s keeping Kyoko? She’s usually pretty punctual, especially when it comes to preparing for these job interviews…_ Makoto pondered before shrugging _Oh well…guess I’ll use the time alone to review the applicant’s information…_

The paper crinkled as he lifted it up in his hands, a headshot of a young teenage woman with flowing blond hair and a pair of goggles placed atop her head.

“Let’s see…23 years old, accepted as the Class 79th’s Ultimate Inventor prior to the Tragedy…hm, that’s interesting…” Makoto chuckled as he continued reading “Having secured numerous patents for her inventions before reaching high school…”

*Slam*

Makoto nearly jumped in his seat as the door to his office flew open, the blond-haired woman from the resume standing in the hallway, dressed in a pink low cut sailor school uniform and black studded, fingerless gloves on her hands.

As she walked over to him, her black heeled boots causing the gold buttons and buckles to clink as she grinned “Alright! Presenting the gorgeous girl genius and Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma!”

 _Well…at least you don’t have any confidence issues…_ Makoto thought, sweatdropping before smiling and gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. “Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Iruma-san. Please, have a seat.” As Miu strutted over to the chair like she owned the place and sat down on it, Makoto continued “I apologize for making you wait, but the Vice-Headmistress and I conduct interviews together, and she hasn’t arrived yet, so we just have to wait for her to arrive and then we can begin.”

Miu scowled “Aw come on! You’re seriously gonna keep my golden brain waiting, with all the ideas buzzing around in my neurons? Every moment I have to be awake for this interview is a moment I can’t focus on another invention, or reading and sleeping, or typing and sleeping, or eating and sleeping!”

 _Sounds to me like you just want to sleep…you’re not exactly making a good first impression, Iruma-san…_ Makoto withheld the urge to sigh and nodded, relenting “O…of course, Iruma-san, my apologies…so, why don’t you start by telling me about some of your inventions? As you know, we’re looking for an Information Technology teacher and technician, so hearing a little bit about your inventions would be really useful in allowing us to gauge your capabilities.”

Miu grinned and boasted “Oh, you wanna hear about the inventions my golden brain has come up with? Alright, well I’ve invented a machine that tells you how many people you’ve fucked or how many people have fucked you! I’ve also invented a machine that punches you every time you tell a terrible dirty joke, plus I invented this cool ray gun that lets you teleport a pair of underwear anywhere you want! Pretty cool, right?”

 _Do all your inventions have to do with sleeping or sex?!_ Makoto thought, restraining his disgust at Miu’s inventions. Faking a smile, Makoto nodded “Yeah, Iruma-san…I’m sure those are all very useful in…certain situations…but…well, don’t take this the wrong way…but I was actually interested in any of your inventions that had a more…general use…”

“Huh? What do you mean more general? Everybody has a perverted side, so my inventions can be used by everyone!” Seeing Makoto’s serious glare, Miu sighed “Alright, fine…well, I don’t own the rights to it anymore since I sold the patent, and it’s kinda useless in my book, but I…kind of invented this eyedrop contact lens solution as a gag…”

Makoto’s glare turned into an impressed stare as he genuinely smiled and replied “Really? That sounds impressive, Iruma-san! I have a couple of friends who were interested in trying out one of those.”

“Yeah, well it doesn’t do anything to reduce the time people waste by sleeping, so I personally consider it a failure, but I’m glad your friends might get some use out of it…” Miu grinned as she continued “Anyway, I’m glad that the Headmaster of a school as prestigious as Hope’s Peak Academy is able to recognize the genius of my golden brain! So, I got the job, right?”

Makoto held up his hands and replied “Whoa, hold your horses, Iruma-san. I’ll admit you have the technical qualifications for this job, but that’s not all I have to take into account when judging applicants. Plus I’m sure the Vice-Headmistress will have questions for you when she gets here…”

Miu pouted as she spat “What, having the Ultimate Inventor work for you isn’t good enough for Hope’s Peak Academy?!” 

“I…it’s not like that, Iruma-san…it’s just…”

Miu suddenly smirked mischievously s she leaned forward, musing “Oh, I get it, you just need a little extra to sweeten the deal, eh? Ha, fuckin’ virgin!”

_V…virgin?! Wait, that’s not even the important part!_

Makoto’s thoughts trailed off as he was suddenly staring into Miu’s teasing blue eyes, the Ultimate Inventor smirking down at him as she hoisted herself onto his desk, sitting on top of her resume as she sandwiched his waist between her boots, trapping him as she lightly tugged at her bow to reveal more of her impressive cleavage.

“Help yourself! A guy like you can only dream of landin’ a big-boobed hottie like me! I can tell this turns you on…that’s why you’re wearing pants, right?”

 _But…all guys wear pants…_ Makoto deadpanned, sweating nervously as he tried to avert his gaze, tugging at the collar of his vest. “I…Iruma-san…I’m happily married, so…”

“Aww, and your wife must not pay much attention to you…either that or her tits are all saggy! I can tell by just how red your face is, there’s no way she can compare to a gorgeous girl genius like me!”

_I never thought I’d say this, but Hanamura sounds tame compared to her!_

“So how about it, Headmaster? I give you some attention…and you give me a job here. That sounds like a fair trade, doesn’t it?”

_NO! It’s a quid pro quo, reeks of the corruption I promised the world I’d move away from when I rebuilt this school, and I’d be cheating on Kyoko!_

“I…Iruma-san…”

“Headmaster, sorry I’m late, but there was an incident in the halls I needed to take care of. Have you already started the interview with Miu…Iruma…?” Kyoko trailed off, her eyes narrowing in fury at the guiltily grinning girl whose legs Makoto was trapped between.

“K…Kyoko…!” Makoto stammered, sweating in fear as he panicked _Crap! You couldn’t have come at a worse time! I mean I’m glad you’re here so she can get off me, but how am I possibly gonna explain THIS?!_

Kyoko meanwhile shot Miu her Kirigiri glare and warned her “I don’t know who you are, but you are to release my husband immediately, you slut.”

Miu immediately teared up, stammering “S…slut?! How could the wife of someone so nice be so r…rude?! And who the fuck are you, bitch?!”

Kyoko’s glare intensified as she growled “…Vice-Headmistress Kyoko Naegi.”

Miu gaped before turning back to Makoto and exclaiming “Your wife is the Vice-Headmistress?!”

Seeing Makoto nod, Miu shakily removed her legs from Makoto, making him sigh in relief as she climbed off his desk, biting her lip in apprehension.

Kyoko continued to glare at the offender as she demanded “Just tell me your name so I can figure out how to deal with you…”

Makoto coughed awkwardly, making both women turn to face him as he stammered “Kyou…Kyoko…this is Miu Iruma…she arrived a few minutes ago for…her interview…”

“What?” Kyoko gasped, staring at the whimpering inventor as she thought _This girl…is the applicant we’re interviewing today…?!_ Kyoko coughed awkwardly before she asked “Makoto…may I speak to you in the hallway? As for you, Iruma, my husband and I will discuss how to approach your…juvenile behavior. Until we come back, you are to stay in that chair and not move a muscle. Are we making ourselves clear?”

“Y…Yes, Vice-Headmistress…”

Kyoko nodded, then turned around, ordering “Headmaster, let’s go.”

Makoto nodded worriedly before wordlessly following his wife outside and closing the door behind them, leaving the panicking Ultimate Inventor alone to reflect on her actions.

XXX

“Kyoko, I can explain! I…”

*Smooch*

Makoto’s eyes widened in shock as he felt Kyoko’s lips gently press against his own in a chaste, reassuring kiss before she pulled away, smiling at the dumbfounded Makoto as she cupped his cheek.

“Makoto, relax. I know you’d never willingly cheat on me. I believe in you too much to even consider that.”

“K…Kyoko…” Makoto teared up, smiling lovingly at his wife. “I thought…I thought you were gonna file for a di…divorce…”

Kyoko wiped his tears away with her thumbs and hushed “Shh…shh…Makoto…I’d never do that…not without at least hearing your side of the story first…I learned that lesson after the incident with Sakura…”

Both of them closed their eyes, silently mourning their deceased friend before opening them again, Kyoko frowning as she requested “On that subject…I do want to hear your account of what happened with Iruma…so that we can decide where to go from here…”

“O…okay…thank you, Kyoko…” Makoto sniffled collecting his composure before commencing with his explanation. “So…Iruma-san came in and at her request we began the interview. We talked a little bit about her inventions and after I told her we needed to ask more questions, she thought she needed to do something **extra** to get the job and tried to show me her breasts. I tried to tell her that I was married, but it didn’t do anything to dissuade her. You have no idea how happy I was when you were there to stop her…even if I was terrified at the conclusion I thought you’d draw…”

Kyoko sighed “…I see…well, as Vice-Headmistress, I think saying that her behavior is unbecoming of a teacher would be an understatement. That being said, I’ve combed through her resume, and her accomplishments are impressive, I have to admit.” Kyoko sighed and asked “Well, what’s your opinion on this? Clearly I have my reservations about hiring a woman who decided to flaunt herself in front of my husband and try to start a cheating scandal…but as Headmaster you ultimately have the final say over new hires.”

Makoto nodded “Well…clearly I’m not comfortable with someone feeling like using sexual harassment to get a job…that being said, I can’t deny that she does meet the qualifications for the candidate we’re looking for. Maybe I’m just being optimistic, but maybe all she needs is an attitude adjustment, a reminder of what behavior is and isn’t acceptable. So…maybe we could give her a trial run like we did for Kazuichi?”

Kyoko mulled it over before hesitantly nodding “…Alright, I suppose a trial period would be permissible. However, I will be evaluating her with intense scrutiny to make sure none of our staff or students become victims of sexual harassment.”

Makoto smiled, nodding “That sounds fair to me, Kyoko. So, shall we give Iruma-san our offer?”

XXX

As the door closed, Miu shot up in her chair, her embarrassed expression completely gone as she glared at Makoto and Kyoko while they circled around her back to behind Makoto’s desk.

“Well, it’s about time you got back. What, do you like keeping a gorgeous girl genius waiting in suspense?!”

Kyoko glared at the Ultimate Inventor as Makoto sat down, clearing his throat and directing their attention towards him as he announced “Iruma-san…your behavior during today’s interview was unprofessional, immature, and debatably illegal. However…we can’t deny that your resume is extremely qualified and a near-perfect fit for the role we’re seeking to fill.”

“Soo…”

“So…we’ve decided to overlook this behavior as an isolated incident and give you a one-month trial to prove you can conduct your duties in a professional manner. During this trial, Vice-Headmistress Naegi will shadow you and take note of your behavior.”

Kyoko glared at Miu and warned “And let me warn you, I can be an **extremely** tough critic, so you had better do your very best to meet my expectations.”

Miu gulped before Makoto finished “At the end of the month, the three of us will have another meeting to determine whether or not you’ll be a proper fit for Hope’s Peak Academy. Do we have an agreement, Iruma-san?”

Miu grinned, laughing “Ha ha! I knew Hope’s Peak Academy would have enough sense not to turn down me! My good looks and golden brain will go down in history after all! Not to mention, if you caused me to lose my motivation by rejecting me and getting me all depressed, that loss would be felt all across the world!”

 _…Quite the character, isn’t she?_ Makoto and Kyoko deadpanned before Kyoko cleared her throat.

“Then I wish you the best of luck, Iruma-san. On that note, may I speak with you out in the hallway? I have some advice for you that I think you’ll find most valuable.”

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Miu stood up, wondering “Oh? You have advice for me? Well, this should be amusing. Alright, give me your best shot! Ah ha ha!”

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll meet your lofty expectations. So, shall we go?” Kyoko asked as she followed Miu outside, turning her head to wink at her husband, smirking mischievously before she closed the door behind her.

_…That can’t be good…what could Kyoko have to say to…_

Kyoko’s muffled yells soon rang through the walls, followed by Miu’s terrified shrieks, causing Makoto to frown in worry. After a few repetitions, the door to his office opened, revealing his wife who smirked smugly as she led a subdued Miu back to Makoto’s desk. The Ultimate Inventor hung her head, tears streaming down her cheeks as she whimpered, her flowing golden hair now unkempt as it obscured her terrified blue eyes.

“I…I’m sorry, Headmaster…I’ll…I’ll never do anything like what I did today ever again…” She turned around and sniffled “Well…I’ll go and make sure I have a…suitable work wardrobe for when I start my first day…”

“Oh…okay…I’ll send you an e-mail with information about your orientation. See you later, Iruma-san…” Makoto called before the Ultimate Inventor wordlessly closed the door behind her. He immediately turned to face Kyoko and uttered “…Whatever you said to her, I don’t think I even want to know what it is…”

Kyoko’s victorious smirk remained plastered to her face as she shrugged “…I just made sure she understood the consequences for trying to flirt with my husband…not to mention her boss.”

Makoto sighed “…I understand that Iruma-san needed to have her attitude adjusted…but **please** …try not to scare all of our potential hires, okay? I don’t want to drive away potential teaching talent just because the Vice-Headmistress terrifies new applicants…and that reputation could drive away new students as well…”

Kyoko nodded “…Alright, I promise I won’t come across as too scary to new applicants. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to head to my office. I have a disciplary meeting with another student in half an hour, so I need to prepare. See you later, Makoto.”

“Yeah, see you later, Kyoko.” Makoto called before Kyoko left his office, closing the door behind her. Makoto sighed before looking down at the copy of Miu’s resume, noting “Still…it’s interesting that one of our would-be underclassmen is now my employee…I wonder who else Kyoko’s Dad had on file to join the 79th Class…”

Now curious, Makoto began sifting through the files on his computer, eager to find out as much as he could about his new teacher’s other would-be classmates.


End file.
